Legend of the Twilight Mage
by starlight werwolf4569
Summary: i'm not good with summary's so what if link had a companion who fight with him this is that story rated t but might go up no paring as of yet also i don't own harry potter or legend of zelda they go to there respective owner
1. prologue

Hi this is my first fanfic so here are some notes worthy things

Link: "He does not own any thing in this story they go to their proper owners the only thing he owns are the oc's"

Thanks Link second *gets pushed out of the way*

Harry: "If anything looks similar to an other fanfic, he is sorry and did not do that on purpose."

Thanks Harry, now here is a treat for you *locks them in a jail cell*. Now, let me do this: you idiots, another thing I don't know what the pairing for harry is going to be so I might let you decide or go to my crazy friends for advice. also a thanks to my coauthor skywriter98

July 31,

"Don't know why we keep him, Lily; he's useless and that damn necklace of his glows every time I'm near him." James said angrily.

"I know James but until we can get rid of him without Dumbledore suspecting us, we have to keep him. Besides it will be soon anyway" said Lily.  
"As long as Godric and he are never in the same room" said James. Lily firmly nodded her head.

Who is he, you're wondering? Well that poor boy is Harry James Potter, the twin brother to Godric Charles Potter the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. But, despite what everyone thinks, Godric is not the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is, but not even he knows it. His "parents" have let the fame that came with Godric go to their heads. They even think of Harry as useless, and our story starts on Harry's second birthday. Let the legend begin.

(A Place Unknown)

"Look! There he is! I knew we'd find him," said a tall woman looking about her thirty's with wavy cerulean hair, pale skin, and wearing a dress the color of the ocean.  
"We didn't doubt you, Naryu" said a woman who looked like much like the other, but her skin was tan, fiery crimson red hair and wearing a ruby dress.  
"Now, don't be mean Din," scolded a woman who looked similar to them (there said to be sisters so they are in this story) except had a forest green dress and silky emerald hair.  
"Silence Din. Farore, now that we found him, we can get him to where he is needed?" asked Naryu.  
"Yes," said Din.  
"We will do what we must."

Back in Godric's Hollow, a flash of light appeared in Harry's room. Unknown to James and Lily their mean-spirited desire came true, just not the way they wanted it to.

At a spring in Ordon a wiry boy with pointed ears and straw colored hair, stood and stretched a bit.  
"Rusl thanks for taking me to the spring". He said with a smile, he did love going to the spring. Link felt at ease there.  
"You're welcome Link it's getting dark let's go back to the village". As the two prepared to leave, a light appeared near the shore. When the light died down they ran over to investigate. To their utmost surprise, there was a skinny baby holding a stuffed tiger in his little fists.  
"I wonder where he came from." Link pondered.  
"I don't know, but I'm guessing from the toy, his name is Harry." Rusl said, tapping his finger on the tiger's collar. On the back, was a sloppily carved "Harry J. P." into the tarnished bronze.  
" We should take him to Bo" said Rusl, looking worriedly at the baby who remained quiet, blinking at them with curious emerald eyes.

(The Heavenly Plane)

"The Chosen hero has found him." Din said triumphantly to Naryu and Farore.

At the Potter household, trouble was brewing. The Potter's old friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had come over to visit the twins on their birthday. Godric was in the living room on his father's lap, happily gurgling at his father and the multitude of presents from his various admirers.

"Lily where's Harry?" Asked Remus, curiously. He figured the little tyke would want to open his presents and play in the paper like his brother.  
"Why would you want to see him?" Asked Lily, hiding her nerves. Remus' eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"It's his birthday I want to give him his present." Remus said, heading up the stairs.  
"I'll check his room,"  
"Wait!" Lily called frantically, but it was too late.  
"WHY THE HELL IS THERE BLOOD IN HARRY'S ROOM!" Roared Remus. Harry was his cub, Remus loved the curious little boy with all his heart. His brother Godric was a spoiled brat, and while Remus loved him too, he, and Sirius, when they visited would play with Harry, seeing as Harry got caught in Godric's shadow most of the time.  
Sirius and Dumbledore ran to where Remus stood, foaming mad. His eyes were amber, and Moony was close. The full moon was three days away.  
"Where is Harry?" Asked Remus, his voice a feral growl.  
"I don't know, but I'm glad he's gone." said James viciously, mistakenly thinking his friends would agree.  
"How can you say that about your own son?" Sirius snarled, his voice shaking with anger.  
"He was useless and a pain!" James shot back.  
"You are wrong." Albus said, the old man's voice darker than ever. His heart broke after seeing two of his favorite students do and say such things.  
"Sirius, Remus, we need to find him."  
"Certainly Headmaster." Remus said, throwing a dirty glare at his ex-friends.  
"Yeah, c'mon we need to find Harry," Sirius said, still not believing his best friend could be this… cold and corrupt.

The end so how did you like the prologue give me your honest reviews but no flames for those shall be used to burn down the flamer's house


	2. chapter 1

**Hello readers how are you doing today? Sorry for the wait, but I was grounded from the computer.**

Link:"For getting a D in chemistry, your parents are harsh on you."

That may be true, but, they do it so I have good grades. Harry, do the disclaimer.

Harry:"He does not own Harry Potter, or Legends of Zelda. They belong to their respective owners, speaking of which, what would you do if you owned them?

Good question I will tell you at the end, but first I will like to thank the people that commented on the prologue. Now, let the story begin:

**also thanks to skywriter98 ny editor and co author**

Chapter One- Reclaiming a Weapon and Explanations

(The heavenly plane)

"Din, Naryu we have problem," said Farore.

"What is the problem, Farore?" queried Naryu."  
"Yes, what's wrong?" Din said, eyes narrowed in concern.

"It's Harry's weapons, the Solar Chakrams. They were not with the Master Sword when I checked them." Farore exclaimed in worry.

"What? They should be there, how could they not Naryu?" asked Din, worried now.

"Ok calm down." Said Naryu, the ever level-headed one.  
"Let us think. When was the last time Harry used the Chakrams?" Naryu asked, calm, but clearly nervous.

"Calm?! You want us to be calm when the weapon Harry is destined to posses has gone missing, when it should have been with that damn sword!" Din hissed angrily.  
"Yes. I received then the last time Link and Harry fought. The Chakrams were blown away and vanished but I think I know where they are. I thought I felt their presence in that realm, but I brushed it aside, thinking it was impossible" said Naryu, a bit nervous for her  
"Why on Earth did you not tell us, so we could make sure it was just a fluke!?" Raged Din, a fierce glared aimed in her sister.  
"I did not think it was all that important, and I forgot about it until now." Naryu said sheepishly.  
"Din put that fire out. You may set her on fire later, if you now we need to find the Chakrams." scolded Farore, the mediator.  
"You're right. Where did you feel their presence, Naryu?" Asked Din, anger temporarily forgotten.  
"Hogwarts." Naryu said grimly.  
"Ok let's go and get the damn Chakrams. Harry needs them to access his full powers." said Farore in a solid tone.

~The trio flashed to Hogwarts~

(Hogwarts, Great Hall, 12:00 P.M.)

Every student was enjoying lunch, as it was only two days until the end of the year, and the exams had finished several days before.  
"I can't believe it been 6 years since little Harry disappeared." Sirius said, dejectedly poking at his meal.  
"I know, I know." Remus said heavily, his own food untouched.  
"At least we know he's still alive. His name is still on the register, that's something." Sirius sighed.  
"I just want my pup back."  
"I still can't believe the minister won't let you have some of the Aurors look for him." said Serverus, glaring at his sprouts as though they had personally wronged him. He had visited Remus when he was watching Harry and became attatched to the little boy with curious emerald eyes. Harry had become inconsolable and only calmed once Remus handed him to Severus. The little boy had looked up at him and latched a hand onto the front of the Potions Master's robes and cried when Severus went to set him down.

Since the day Remus and Sirius had found out just how the Potters treated poor Harry, they cut all ties with their former friends and had made up with Severus.  
"Well the minister's an idiot who doesn't want bad press. So if it discredits the famous Potters, it won't happen." said Remus. Severus scoffed at the corruption of the Ministry.  
"I guess we will just have to wait until it's time for Harry to go to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, obviously unsatisfied.  
"You're right, Headmaster." said the trio, who spent most of their free time searching for Harry.  
Then, a flash of light appeared in the middle of the vast room. Surprised, every prefect, teacher, Remus and Sirius, and most seventh years unsheathed their wands and stood at the ready.  
Once the light faded there was three women standing there, looking confused as to why the hell there was wands directed at their faces.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Dumbledore asked sharply, ready to defend /his/ students, /his/ children.  
"They are Din, Farore, and I am Naryu. We come in peace, we are merely reclaiming a weapon that belongs elsewhere." said Naryu calmly to the wizened man.  
"And why would you think that this weapon would be here?" Severus asked suspiciously.  
"We can feel its presence in this castle." said Din, gesturing to the walls ans ceiling.  
"Who are you really, and why should we give this supposed weapon to you?" Asked Remus, ready to defend his home.  
"I forgot you humans don't know of this realm. Do you know of the, gods?" Asked Naryu.  
"Of course. They just don't pay any notice to us humans. Wait, are you saying you're gods?" Sirius questioned cynically.  
"Yes, we are. Just not of this realm." Seeing the wizards' blank looks, Din elaborated.  
"You see, the weapon we are looking for is a powerful object that we need for Harry. It's his destiny."  
"Which Harry?" Asked Severus, not daring to get his hopes up.  
"Harry Potter, the Chosen One, of course."  
"You know where our Harry is?" asked Remus, not believing his good fortune.  
Naryu sighed.  
"Yes, but perhaps we should discuss this in private?" She suggested, with a pointed look at all the shell-shocked students.  
"Yes, of course. My office, shall we?" Dumbledore said, jovially.

(Dumbledore's office)

"Ok, not to be disrespectful but where is Harry, and why did you take him?" asked Remus, but still managing to sound rather disrespectful. Screw manners, they knew where /his/ cub was.

"That is going to take some time to explain," said Farore with a sigh. They should have expected this.

"We have time. I want to know why you took our godson!" Sirius exclaimed, outraged.

"Ok let's begin from the beginning, shall we?" Naryu said calmly.  
"-and don't interrupt me." she said with a threatening finger wag.

"You see, Harry, the boy he will come to look to as an older brother, and another are in a reincarnation, you might say. It's been this way since the beginning of time."

"Wait, you mean to say that our little Harry has been reincarnated?" Sirius interrupted. In a flash of light he was a dog.

"Yes. You will stay like that until I am done speaking. I warned you.  
Harry fufills another prophecy, Headmaster."  
"Prophecy? Albus?" Remus asked, confused.  
"Now is not the time, my dear boy."  
"As they are the only ones that can fight the evil being by the name of Ganondorf, who holds one third of a powerful object called the triforce. It has a piece of one of our power's. Mine is called the triforce of wisdom. It is in the hands of the Princess of Hyrule at the moment. It already has has helped Harry and his older brother Link, who holds the Triforce of Courage which is from Farore.  
Ganon, as some call him, still holds the Triforce of Power which, if you cannot tell, then you'real **ing idiot, is from Din. What most do not know is we created another object, and you three have seen it. It's Harry's necklace. It's know as the Light of Hope. It's power is weak, but it shall get stronger once their journey begins. The weapon we came for is actually Harry's original weapon from his first life. Just like Link's sword is from his first life, with how it was strengthened, it could not be destroyed and can banish any evil. It is three pairs of Chakrams. We don't know how they got here, but we need them back. Now, any questions?" Asked Naryu primly, after she turned Sirius back to normal (or as normal as hecan be).

"Yeah! If Harry is so important to your realm, why he was in our realm?" asked Sirius, shocking Remus with such an educated and sensible question.

"Padfoot, that is the most intelligent question you've asked so far in your entire life." said Remus with a teasing grin.

"Oh shut it, Mooney!"

"He's right Black, butI want to that know as well," said Serverus.

"The god that handled the reincarnations made a severe mistake. He was punished." said Din.

"We will help you get this weapon for Harry. I'm guessing he won't come back until he helps to destroy this Ganondorf?" Said Dumbledore.

"Yes" answered Farore.

"Well, let's go find this weapon. What does itlook like?" asked Remus.

"It is basically two golden circles with runes etched onto has three sharpened spikes on the outside edge. Simple, but deadly."

"I think I saw those in the Room of Requirement! I couldn't pick them up." said Sirius.

"Obviously, otherwise we would all be at your funeral by now, Black." Severus drawled.

(Three hourlater)

"Thank you for your help." said Din stowing the Chakrams in her robes.

"You're welcome. Anything to help our Harry. Just make sure he is safe." said Remus.

"He is safe and happy." Said Din, thinking of the village Harry loved.

"And with these he will be well protected." Finished Naryu.

"Don't look smug Naryu. You're still in trouble."

In a flash of light they were gone

~Sacred Grove~

Now that the Chakrams are back we don't have to worry about. their weapons anymore." said Din satisfactorily.

"Agreed." Chorused Farore and Naryu.

So that's the end of the chapter

**Harry:"so what is the answer to my question"**

**I would change how you act and link would have less annoying sidekicks speaking of which were is link**

**Link:"I'm right here you let Harry out but not me why?"**

**Because you ate all the chocotocos that were for my friend's party so you stay in the cage with Mr. Cuddles the crazy Tasmanian devil.**

**Link:"ow stay away from my face noooooooo not there ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Harry:"Wows your evil"**

**The Party was for my Friends Promotion he deserves it**

**Link:"HELP ME" **


	3. chapter 2

**So it's been a while again sorry but here is the next chapter**

**I don't own anything from harry potter or legend of Zelda **

**Thanks to skywriter98 for doing editing**

**Scene shift/AN/ descriptions**

Thoughts

**(At ordain spring)**

Link, Harry do you feel something at twilight said Rusl.

What do you mean Rusel? Asked link **(he's wearing what he wears in twilight princess at the beginning) **

Yeah what do you mean Rus? Asked harry** (same thing as link just his earring is silver) **

A lot has happened in the seven year's Harry's been here Thought Rusel.

In the seven year's since Harry's been there Link and Lille have gained a little brother. Both boys have become great horseback riders and are great at their respective weapon link with a sword and Harry with his three pair of chakrams. The one thing most of the adults and Lille were mad at link about was that he let harry get his ear pierced at eight years old** (I don't condone that. I have seen what has happened if the piercing is not taken care of it is gross) **Link was chased around the village for that.

What I mean is that at twilight is the time when this world and another realm become side by side well look at the time lets go back.

As Harry and Link grab their horses Epona and Moony **(Moony is as tall as Epona except had white crescent moon on his forehead his fur is black his main and tail are silver)** they headed back to Link and Harry's house.

**(The next day)**

LINK, HARRY… LINK, HARR…

WHAT yelled Link?

I need your twos help to reign in the goats said fado.

Ok well be their

Link walked back into the house and smiled as he saw harry sleeping on the kitchen table his head laid on a book he was reading last night. Linked walked to harry and shocked him awake.

Harry wake up Harry wake up.

What is it Link

It's time to wakeup fado wants are help with the goats

That not new he always wants are help with the goats

That maybe true but it's good to help him by the way what are you reading?

Harry picked up the book and showed link the title when he say it link got a sad smile on his face it was a introduction to elemental magic by Luck train.

You see Harry has the ability to naturally use magic not by having it awakened by something like most people when this was found out when harry was six by the people of ordain the entire village pulled their money together to send harry to the magic school in castle town it was the only magic school in hyrule. Harry was so happy when he found out that he could go to the school to learn because it would open up so many options for him. He loved ordain of course but this was basically a once in a life time chance so harry took it and he and Rusel headed to castle town to enroll harry in the school.

Thing did not go that way when the headmaster of the school found out were harry was from the headmaster denied harry the privilege of going to the school. Rusel argued with him about it but what both did not know was that princess Zelda who had came to see the new student had seen and heard the whole conversation. She was outraged at the headmaster's words so she went to him and joined the conversation. After a while of arguing the whole school was shut down for a month to make sure the staff was not like the headmaster but harry decided to do home study but Zelda told harry if he had trouble to send her a letter about it so she could help cause she was a magic user too.

Also to make up for the incident she would help by showing harry and Rusel the best shops to get supplies to learn magic. Because of these harry got brand new supplies not the second hand supplies he would have gotten. As they left castle town Rusel and Harry said goodbye to the princess.

When they got back the whole village agreed with harry decision about home study but was sad that something like that happened to harry. Over the three from then harry has learned many basic household spell but wanted to spread out to other branches.

So how's elemental magic coming lil bro I know your able to make advanced potions that most 18 year olds can't do.

So far so good but I'm having trouble with anything but light and healing magic.

Well you did do that elemental test and it did show you have potential in fire, water, earth, air, light, and healing magic you just need to train and if it continues send a letter to the princess.

Ok Link

Come on let's go get Epona and Moony and help fado

**Ok there you go the next chapter of twilight mage hope you like it and also I need help with spells pm me if you have ideas**

**Harry: so I get magic while link doesn't **

**Yep**

**Link: at lest it gives him a good stand in battle**

**Yep **

**Hope you like it till next times have a good time.**


	4. AN 2

Just wanted you guys to know I won't be able to update for a while I'm studying for an exam I need to get into the collage I want also I replaced the last AN with the second chapter for the story well bye


	5. an3

**I'm going to put twilight mage on hold for a while so I can try and remember what happens in it because I have not played it in a while also I'm going to put up the first chapter of a new story so tell me what you think as well as tell me if you have any ideas for spell for Harry in twilight mage well hope you have a good time**

**Also for those wondering I passed my test and enrolled for my class's **


End file.
